Life is like a box of chocolates
by 2.20 Girl
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know who or what you’re going to get.Hermione X OC Rated M for Language and suggestive themes.
1. Brutally Beaten

Life is like a box of chocolates

Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know who or what you're going to get.

**Disclaimer: This is my first Fanfiction; and I would love brutally honest reviews.**

**I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, thought I would love to…..**

**On with the story.**

Chapter One.

Brutally Beaten

It was raining; she was soaked to the bone. Grimwalud Place was the only residence she could think to go to. She couldn't go back to the burrow, she couldn't face him again.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Why are you such a pain, Hermione." Ron shouted as he drank down the bottle of fire whisky, until the last drop was gone; that was the fifth or sixth bottle he had finished off, she had assumed by the way he was acting. She hated when he got like this, and there were only a few sober times that she could remember with him. For some reason those times weren't even as good as she played them out to be._

_The smashing of fire whisky bottles brought her back to the angry, red faced Ron. _

"_You always out do me, in everything, I'm sick of it," He ranted. He raved. He threw bottle after bottle at her, and no one was around to help her. _

_Ron got closer, stumbling a bit as he walked. He backed Hermione into a wall; one of his hands formed a tight clasp around her neck holding her up until her feet could no longer touch the wooden floor of the living room._

"_You need to learn you place, __**sweetheart**__," Spitting out the last word with such distaste, he hit her. He punched, and kicked her. Hermione's pleads fell to depth ears, he wouldn't stop. Blood soon splatter itself on the white walls behind her._

_Shortly, after many hits to Hermione, the fire whisky went to Ron's head and he fell backwards. Ron now lay passed out on the floor while a bruised and bloody Hermione shakily got up and stumbled her way out the door….._

_**End of Flashback **_

Hermione rang the doorbell; she could feel her body caving in. Just as Sirius opened the door, her body shut down. Startled by the body that came crashing into him, Sirius couldn't believe who it was; shear terror struck through him as he brought her in side.

"Oh Hermione, what happened to you,"

Quickly calling for Remus, Sirius place Hermione on the coffee table. Remus came into the living area a bit baffled on what Sirius would possible want with him, when he saw her, beaten and bruised.

"Oh my gods, Sirius what happened to her!"

"I don't know Mooney, but I can tell you its nothing good." Remus snorted heatedly, obviously knowing it was anything but good, but at the moment all he could think about was Hermione.

"Well don't just sit there Mooney old pal, lets get her cleaned up."

Sirius and Remus cleaned Hermione up best they could, removing all the glass that was in her forehead and wrists before using magic to heal her wounds.

"Sirius, who do you think did this to her?" Remus questioned, folding his hands and resting his chin upon them as the two sat in the kitchen to discus what might have happened. Sirius scoffed, he knew exactly who did this to Hermione.

"Oh Mooney isn't it bloody obvious who did this," Remus looked at Sirius with confusion before it finally hit him square in the face.

"Oh gods, Padfoot you don't think-"

"I do think Mooney, that red headed git doest know how to hold his liquor and the family was out celebrating the start of the 'terror' twins business, he was the only one with Hermione."

Remus remained silent. He did not wish to talk about it any longer. Remus just couldn't get over the fact that Ron would do something like this to Hermione.

"Remus, you can not treat them as if there still fourteen, you have to face the facts and start treating them like their twenty-one, full grown adults." and with that he walked out of the kitchen; gone to check on Hermione.

Sirius sat with Hermione, stroking her cheek, whispering nothing but sweet wishes and promises into her ear; hoping that she would wake up.

"Sirius, why don't you go to sleep, I'll watch her." Sirius shook his head, no, and got up slowly, gently picking Hermione up as well, to cradle her in his arms.

"No, I'm watching her, she'll take my bed, I'll have the floor…"

"Sirius really I'll-" Remus was cut off.

"Mooney I said no." and with that Sirius took Hermione up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Back in the living room Remus sat, pondering on what just happened. Had THE Sirius Black just display affections out openly? And to a girl that was just merely in her twenties.

But the truth unknown to Remus was that he also, had a bit of feelings toward the smart little witchling, and the wolf inside him grew angrier knowing the she would be with Sirius and not them.

'What_ are you doing? Go tell Sirius off and get the little witch_.'

"No you stupid wolf, now just lay off it."

But the wolf didn't stop his bantering. Even in the middle of the night his inner wolfs constant raving wouldn't end. Remus surly had enough.

'Listen_ to me you idiotic boy, the full moon is near and you won't be able to resist her, I garnet it_.'

"Don't you think I know this, oh gods what am I going to do?"

In his mind the wolf snickered nonchalantly.

'_Oh isn't it obvious dear Remus? Take the girl and claim her as your own.'_

_Remus did know what to think anymore as he poured sleeping serum down his throat; all he knew was that he needed to sleep._

_Sirius laid Hermione on the bed, tucking her in and timidly kissed her forehead. _

"_Goodnight Hermione, my dear, sweet Hermione."_

_With that said he took his reside in the old dusty chair, not to fair from the bed and drifted off into a solemn sleep._

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Well there you have it, chapter one of my tale._

_I hope you enjoyed reading _

_Brutally honest reviews would greatly appreciated._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Walls

Life is like a box of chocolates

Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know who or what you're going to get.

**Disclaimer: This is my first Fanfiction; and I would love brutally honest reviews.**

**I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, though I would love to…..**

**On with the story.**

Chapter Two.

Walls.

She woke up. Her cheeks tear stained. Her bones ached deep within her as she attempted to lift herself up from the bed. Her eyes slowly etched themselves across the room, studying every inch of the place before landing on a man. His position looked very uncomfortable; his face never could hide the emotion he felt, especially when he slept.

Hermione giggled softly. She would have giggled louder but the pain in her lungs had not yet subsided.

She examined her body. The arms looked fine, the bruises appeared to be healed… on the outside but the pain had not yet died away.

"Drink this, the pain should fade."

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice that was whispered ever so gentle into her ear. She looked up to see Sirius Black himself with his infamous grin playing its way across his face. She found herself smiling back at him as she reached for the bottle, lightly gracing her finger tips against his hand when she took the bottle; he shivered as the sudden contact.

Hermione, being the inquisitive witchling that she is, examined the bottle, taking in its glowing blue texture. She heard Sirius give off a chuckle.

"It's just a pain releasing potion, Hermione, no need to study the thing." Hermione had to laugh at this herself, she always one to study something. Hermione finally took a few sips of the vial; she could already feel the potion taking affect.

It felt wonderful.

"Feel better, doll?" He asked in velvet like tone, as if trying to calm her even more.

"Mmm, yes very, thank you."

She handed the potion back to him, which he had set on the nightstand. His now serious facial expression made Hermione quite nervous.

"Hermione, what happened." he asked. Well more like stated as if he were demanding an explanation. Hermione did not say a word. She looked down at her fingers that she was mindlessly fiddling with. Sirius sighed. He knew Hermione wasn't up to talk about it now.

"Hermione its o-"

A knock came at the door, startling the two. Remus walked into the room smiling his little head off. Sirius was very unpleased, but played it off as it nothing was wrong.

"Mooney old pal, how'd you sleep?"

Remus shrugged his broad shoulders, saying nothing. His gaze was fixed on Hermione, and she didn't look well. He walked over slowly, putting his wrist on her forehead.

"Hermione, you've got a fever love, lay back down, you can tell us what happened after your feeling better."

Hermione smiled at Remus, thanking him before curling up into Sirius's big, warm bed.

The two men stayed silent until they knew their beauty was in a deep slumber.

Sirius was the first to speak.

"What do you think your doing, calling her love, like that." His tone of voice clearly sounded unpleased. Remus scoffed in his direction, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Oh like you call her doll and _**your **_sweet, sweet Hermione isn't any better Padfoot, and you know it."

Sirius stared at Remus wide eyed. 'How could he have possibly know- '

"If you're wondering," Remus began, as he headed for the door. "I do have super hearing you know."

Remus stopped his footing and turned to face Sirius. The two laughed together as if their little dispute never even happened.

"Oh Mooney you old dog, you."

* * *

So many things ran through her mind. Both Remus and Sirius had feelings for her? No, no, no. This could not be right, she must have misunderstood something. No one ever liked her.

Hermione had always pictured herself as a shy, bookish individual; which she by all means was. So why are to very gorgeous men going after her? Did she even like them? Sure they were twice her age, but women always go for older men, right? All this was too much for Hermione to handle. She sighed before she took one of the extra pillows on Sirius's bed and put it over her flushed face. She then groaned rather loudly in frustration.

* * *

"What are we going to do with Hermione?" Sirius asked as he rummaged through the refrigerator; trying desperately to find something to eat. Remus remained silent for awhile, not knowing an appropriate answer to give.

"Why not let her stay here, with us Padfoot? I mean we do have the room for her to stay, hell we have more then enough room-"

"Yeah and the fact that she's easy on the eyes also sweetens the deal." Sirius added in as he drank straight from the milk container. Remus laughed and agreed with him.

"That she is Padfoot, that she is."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ah, another chapter done.

It warms my heart.

LOL, well I would like to thank all of my reviewers for there honesty.

And I hope the next chapter will be even better.


	3. Crooked Teeth

Life is like a box of chocolates

Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know who or what you're going to get.

**Disclaimer: This is my first Fanfiction; and I would love brutally honest reviews.**

**I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, thought I would love to…..**

**On with the story.**

Chapter Three.

Crooked Teeth.

There he lay. On the floor surrounded by broken bottles of fire whisky that he had drank the night before. Blood still splattered on the wall from when he hit her; beat her until he passed out.

His features were motionless and his eyelids were half dilated. His body still shutdown from the alcohol intake.

There he lay. All alone. Staring up at the living room ceiling, trying to remember what happened last night.

Gasps could be herd as people began to file into the burrow. Mrs. Weasley shouting her head off about the bottles and the blood. Ginny and Charlie helped Ron to his feet, demanding to know what happened. Ron said nothing; he was heading towards the stairs, slowly.

"Ron," Ginny said in a meek tone. "Where's Hermione?"

All eyes were on Ron, as he stopped in his track. His eyes made contact with the blood-splattered wall before shrugging his shoulders and apparated from there sites.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, as there came a knock upon the door. Before she could yell to whom ever was on the other side to come in, they opened the door. It was Remus with a tray of foods; smiling like always.

"Sorry love, did I wake you?" He asked as he lightly closed the door with one of his legs. Hermione shook her head no, as he approached her, placing the tray on her lap. She had to smirk as Remus's choice of food placement. Bacon and eggs in the form of a happy face.

"I hope it makes you feel a little better." he said beaming; sitting right next to her on the bed, wanting to keep her company.

"Yes, thank you Remus, umm," she began to stutter. "Can you not tell the Weasley's what happened, or what you think happened, please."

Remus nodded, understanding that she would rather do it when the time is right. He was just about the stroke her cheek when he herd someone calling him.

"Oh Mooney, we have guests." Remus sighed heavily as he got up to leave but not before kissing Hermione on the check wishing for her to get better.

Hermione just stared at the door, a blush residing over her cheeks. But soon an unhappy feeling came over her, she knew who was here. The Weasley family wanting to ask questions. She groaned with displeasure, flipping the bacon smile, creating a frownie faced breakfast.

"Oh Remus, Sirius, is Hermione here?" Mr. Weasley asked in a panic; His wife most likely dealing with Ronald. The two marauders shook their heads in a yes motion as they led Arthur to the living room to talk.

The three sat in silence for a while, not really knowing how to start. Arthur shifted in his seat.

"We sort of know what happened." he began. "We figured that they would be ok alone together, we honestly didn't think anything like this would happen."

_**Flashback**_:

_All of the Weasley's were in a rush, getting ready and what not, to go and celebrate the twins on the opening of there new shop. Hermione was not feeling to well as she sat on the couch, blowing her nose on multiple occasions. _

"_Mum!" Ginny yelled running down the stares flustered as ever. She yelled again but her mum never came; she was probably trying to get ready herself. _

"_Hey Hermione, can you do me a favor and zip up my dress?" Hermione nodded, placing the box of tissues on the coffee table and helped Ginny with her dress. _

"_You gonna be alright by yourself 'Mione?" Ginny inquired as she sat besides her sick friend. Hermione just nodded again blowing her nose in the process. _

"_Yes Ginny, I'll be fine I assure you. Its just allergies." Ginny giggled at the sound of Hermione's nasally voice._

"_Hermione you sound like Flur." The two laughed their heads off at the comment until a Molly came rushing down with Arthur right behind her. _

"_Ginny what are you doing we got to go!" Molly yelled grabbing her arm, pulling her to the fireplace; they were gone._

"_Now Hermione, Ron should be home soon, so don't worry too much." Arthur said smiling at her as he walked into the green flames, and soon he too was gone._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"I thought she would be safe with Ron. I didn't know he would hurt her like this." Arthur said in full honesty, placing his head in his hands. Remus looked at Sirius, but he seemed to be off in space.

"Arthur, none of us new that he would hut her like he did."

Sirius chuckled to himself, or at least he tried to, as both head turned to his direction.

"And what's so funny Padfoot." came the voice of Remus, obviously sounding irritated. Sirius smirked his head off, throwing himself back against the couch; getting more comfortable.

"Oh nothing, just that you must have seen it coming Arthur," he began, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I mean, your boy does have a 'problem'."

Arthur's eyes began to narrow, and his features became stiff. Remus could tell what was going to happen, and it wasn't good.

"And what do you mean by 'problem'." he questioned, his temper obviously getting the better of him. Sirius laughed, inching himself closer to Arthur, well as close as he could get from where he was sitting.

"Your boy is a bit to, dependant on the fire whisky, if you catch my drift."

That's when Arthur snapped.

"How dare you tell me that my son has a drinking problem, when he clearly does not!"

The two marauders looked at each other. Clearly Arthur had no idea what was going on.

"Arthur, you clearly have no idea what's going on in your sons life." Remus's voice came in, with a sudden interjection by Sirius.

"Your to busy with your muggle studies that you cant even see when your youngest son has a problem, he fucking took it out on Hermione! And you say nothings wrong!."

Arthur couldn't stand to hear this nonsense any longer. He lifted himself from the black leather chair, said his goodbye's bitterly and left without a second thought.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I hoped you enjoyed reading this, because I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter.

Brutally honest reviews would greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
